


It Served Its Purpose

by Lightningmil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Butt Slapping, Couch Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningmil/pseuds/Lightningmil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes back from a mission, wanting to surprise you, but you've already set something up for him. That red silky nightgown he got you for your birthday is finally going to get put to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Served Its Purpose

Unlocking the door to the apartment, Steve Rogers was right about ready to crash. He had just gotten home from a two week mission and wanted to be in his own bed... and in your arms.

"(Y/N)," he breathed out when he found you. You were dressed in a tiny silk nightgown, drinking some tea at the dining table.

"Oh hey, hon!" You exclaimed, getting up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Nat told me you arrived today."

"Did she? I kinda wanted it to be a surprise," he smiled, running his eyes over you with longing. "Guess that backfired."

"Guess so," you said as you pulled him in for a deeper kiss. You knew Steve loved it when you plaid the desperate housewife. Sure, you had your own time consuming job, but he loved knowing he was your everything. And so, seeing you sitting there with the dim lights making your skin glow, well... he forgot all about how tired he was. He led you both to the couch and sat himself down with you on his lap.

You could feel his hands rub all over your silk dress while you began to grind on his pants, feeling his hard cock through the fabric. He pulled down the this straps of the gown and you unlooped you arms, letting it fall to reveal your breasts. He pulled you in closer, put one of your hard nipples in his mouth and began working it with his tongue. You rocked your hips harder until finally, you couldn't take it anymore.

"Steve I need you, now!" you begged.

"Get on the couch," he commanded.

You got off of him and he stood, but when you were about to lay on your back, he flipped you over and placed you on your knees. You held onto the top of the couch while he spread your legs out to his liking. He caressed you folds, as they were uncovered since you decided not to wear underwear, letting out low moans of approval. Hearing the sound of a belt and zipper being undone, you started to turn and look at him. Steve grabbed your head and turned you away.

"Ohhhh no way," he teased as he finished undressing himself.

"I want to see your-"

"Shoulda thought of that before you let me go on that damn mission," he chuckled lowly. You felt both his hands caress your back and then a second later, you heard the loud ripping of your nightgown.

"That's the one you bought me on my birthday!"

"Yeah? Well it served its purpose!" He said loudly as his penis pushed into you. Even neighbors probably heard your moans.

Steve began to pound in a steady pace, his cock sending shockwaves throughout your body. He grabbed a bunch of your hair and pulled the as he grunted with every thrust.

"Faster," you pleaded. Steve slapped your ass making you yelp in pleasure, but he granted your wish.

The sound of skin on skin echoed through the apartment but all you could focus on was his huge member rubbing against your tight walls. With every push, he made contact with tour spot and your moans grew louder.

"Yeah you like that?" He panted, "Fuck."

"Lang-"

He slapped your ass again then gripped your waist tighter, going at an even faster pace. Your curled and uncurled your toes and tried to open wider for him. Your breaths became shallower as slid in and out at the unbearable quickness. Your walls tightened around his cock.

"I'm... about to cum," you managed to say.

Steve put one hand on your chest and the other on your stomach and pulled you up close to him. You reached up behind you and ran a hand through his hair and rested the other on his defined ass. You felt every curve of his abs with your back and butt. He rubbed himself all over you, mixing his sweat with yours. Your neck became warmer with ever touch of his lips and tongue.

Then he began to pound hard again kneading a breast with one hand, and your clit with the other. You felt your walls tense up more, then... the release of the orgasms as you clenched and unclenched around his dick.

"Shit (y/n)," he said as he continued to push in you. You heard him hold out his moans longer, and you moaned along with him.

"Fuck (y/n)." He began a string of curse words. You felt his pace begin to falter. His cock then pulsed inside you, shooting warm cum deep within.

Steve leaned on you as he rested his head on your shoulder, making you chuckled.

"Well," you panted, "now I really wanna know what happened in this mission."

He laughed breathlessly and kissed the back of your neck.

"How about tomorrow," he then asked, "if I pull out, you're gonna... spill... right?" Concerned about the new sofa you two purchased not a month ago... after breaking the previous one.

"Yeah just grab something to to cover me there," you suggested.

"This?" He said while holding up the blanket you kept on the end of the couch.

"No! My friend got me that. Just use the nightgown you just tore."

Steve grabbed the dress, wrapped it around his cock, and pulled out of you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've ever written and the first fic I've posted so any suggestions or comments, formatting, such and such will be appreciated :)


End file.
